Guy's Big Score
by Calvin-Xover-No.96
Summary: When a search for a relic goes wrong...what will happened to Guy when he found a person that look likes his deceased sister and was told to teach her to become the Top Idol in an unknown world?


Chapter 1

1 Year after Luke's return,everyone have been living their own lives.

Guy went with Jade and lived in Grand Cokuma.

The world is safe,peace have been gained.

But,the true prologue for Guy have just began.

One day at the Malkuth Military Base.

Guy was sitting on his desk,he was quickly promoted to Corporal after he joined the army. Just one Level under Jade.

"It is good that the world is at peace...but somehow everything just got boring...i wonder if there anymore adventure for me?"Guy sighed.

A private entered the room.

"Sir Cecil! General Curtiss wants you to come to his room!"

"Understood...you may leave now." Guy salute to him.

"Sir yes sir!" the private leaved the room.

"What's up with him calling me all of sudden...could it be that is something important? That even Jade himself could not handle?" Guy thought.

When he arrived at the room,he found Jade was staring out of the window.

"Yo Jade...what is it?" Guy asked.

"You have come...can i ask you a favor?" Jade sounded serious.

"Sure...what is it?" Guy asked curiously.

"Tear reported that a strange energy appeared in a ruins near Kimlasca, i want you and Natalia to investigate it." Jade fixed his eyeglasses.

"Sure...but why Natalia?" Guy asked.

"She said that she want to come along...so i need you to go get her first,then investigate the ruins,any question?" Jade explained.

"No! Then i shall take my leave now!" Guy salute and leaved the room.

He then rushed to Kimlasca using a Malkuth transport ship.

"Yes...this is waht i have been waiting for!" Guy grinned.

When he arrived at Kimlasca, he was greeted by none other Natalia herself.

"Guy! It's been a long time! I missed you!" she hugged Guy.

"Natalia..you could let me go now..."Guy try to move her gently.

After Natalia let go,Guy stared at her cloth.

"Wow,that dress sure brings back memories right?" Guy asked.

"I can't believe it have been three years...have you got married yet?" Natalia asked back.

"Err...no,why?"Guy raised his eyebrows.

"Hehehe...nothing...let's get going!"she jumped cheerfully.

"I never seen her this way before...what is up with her?" Guy shook his head.

They then ventured to the ruins and killed all the monsters on the way.

"Phew, still got it!" Guys sheathed his sword.

"Let's keep moving!" Natalia ran,followed by Guy.

When they reached the deepest part of the ruins,they found a bright blue crystal in the room.

"Is this it?"Natalia asked.

"Hmm...maybe i should examined it..." Guy took the crystal.

"What is your wish?" a voice rang on his head.

"Hmm...what's this?" Guy felt dizzy.

"I see...you want to see her again..."

"I don't know what are you talking about!" Guy unsheathed his sword.

"Very well...i will grant your true desire..."

Guy body shined brightly.

"Guy!" Natalia shouted.

Guy then vanished with the crystal.

"No!" Natalia cried.

When Guy wokes up,he found himself in front of a huge building.

"Where am i...?" Guy stared at his surroundings.

Everything around him was filled with things unknown to him.

"Okay...this is not funny...if this is one of Jade's trick,i will surely-"Guy said to himself,before he bumped into someone.

When he turned around,he was shocked to found a brown haired girl that looks like someone he knew.

"Mary?" Guy gasped and take a step back.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too bumped you!" she bowed down.

"No...it couldn't be...she was dead...dead!" Guy shook his head.

"Hey,where am i? Kimlasca? Malkuth? " Guy asked.

"Ehh...Japan?"she asked curiously.

"Japan? It seems...i have teleported to another dimension...but what should i do now?"Guy thought to himself.

"You seems strange...are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm...just fine...may i know who you are?"Guy asked.

"My name is Haruka Amami! Nice to meet you!"she winked.

"Haruka...what's with the strange name..."Guy thought to himself.

"I must get going now...it is reallt nice to meet you Mr. Weirdo-san!" she entered the building.

"Ahh wait!" Guy called her,but it was too late.

"How can i get back? But i think i must learned about his world first...then i could search a way to go home..."Guy thought to himself.

He then decided to follow the mysterious girl into the building,hoping that he could learn more about this new world.

When he looked around,he found some interesting machines around him.

"Woah...this is like a mine of gold!" Guys said to himself in awe.

"Hmm? You over there! The good looking weird outfit guy!" a young woman called him.

"Me?" Guy pointed to himself.

"Yeah you,you must be the new producer that will work here right? Come here!" she dragged Guy.

"Producer? What is that?" Guy asked.

"Jeez... don't try to fool me! Besides,what are you doing here? You should go to the president room!"she yelled.

"I'm looking for a girl this tall with a brown hair and two ribbons,do you see her?" Guy asked.

"I think she might be someone from the agency. Ufufu,she could be your fateful partner!" she teased.

"Agency? Partner?" Is this a collesium?" Guy asked himself.

"By the way,i'm 765 Productions Secretary,Otonashi Kotori."she bowed.

"My name is Guy Cecil..."Guy bowed down too.

"Guy? What a cool name! Guy Producer-san!"she teased him.

"Umm thanks...i guess..."Guy rubbed his head.

"The president is over there,go ahead!" she dragged him to a room.

Inside, a grown man was sitting on a huge seat.

"Ah you are finnaly here,I'm Takagi,the president of this company."he gave Guy a smile.

"Company? A Tag Team Gladiator Show Company?" Guy become more confused.

"Your job is to produce the idol candidates of our company employs."he explained.

"Idol? Ahh i see...this company need some person to babysit some girl and made them an idol!" Guy nodded.

"Your goal is to guide them to the top of the entertainment world. Do your best."Takagi nodded.

"Yes! I will do my best!" Guy answered.

"So...i think if i got a job here...i will have some money for me to lived and gain some more information...but this is a really weird place..."Guy sighed.

"First,i'll have you choose one of the three candidates who are waiting to be produced. Aim for the top with that girl. I'll have you work hard together so choose carefully."he explained and took three papers.

"Ahh... this girl!" Guy found the mysterious girl he bumped before and handed it to the President.

"Haruka Amami? That's great... It appears she went to the park nearby. Meet with her right away and begin your activities."the President shook Guy's hand.

"Good luck."he leaved the room.

"Okay...let's do this Guy! You already raised a rare human that already capable of destroying the world once! You could do this!" Guy ran outside the room.

"Hmm...maybe if i enter here,i could found the exit..."he saw a room nearby and entered it.

Idol's Locker Room was written.

"Eh?" Guy stared in shock when he found many girls in the same room.

"Hey...who are you?" one of the idol asked.

"Crap! It's girl!" Guy suddenly ran to the window and jumped,landing succesfully before he ran away.

"Wow...who is that Guy...he so handsome and shy..."the girls chattered.

"Hah...hah..."i think i should be safe here..."Guy try to catch his breath in a nearby park.

"Don't tell me...is it because of her that my Gynophobia is start to coming back again? This is not good..."Guy sighed.

Suddenly,he hear a familliar voice.

"Ah~Ah, Do-Re-Mi-Do...maybe my pitch is a little bit off...One more time!"Haruka said to herself.

"She seems to trying hard...but she got a lot to go if she want to sing as good as Tear..."Guy smiled.

"Hey..."he approached her,but stopped because of a pain in his head.

"This is...your wish...your desire..."

"My wish...don't tell me...i'm the one who caused this?"Guy asked himself.


End file.
